When Liquor Takes Over
by MinChii
Summary: It has been 3 months since Eri broke up with her girlfriend. Yet she is still having a hard time, emotionally. That break up gave a huge impact on her, that she even refuses to talk about the word "Love". While Eri is wishing the break up never happened, there's one girl that didn't. (3 OC's. Maki has her own story connected to this one btw. With an OC too. Rated M, Some Chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Eri Ayase's PoV

"Tell me something about love Senpai."

Yes, so I agreed to be interviewed. First, she is Maki's classmate. Second, Mia begged me to. But I didn't know that this first year would ask me something about love.

It caught me off guard. I didn't know how to answer her question. Actually, I don't want to answer her question.

"A-ah! Can we skip that one?" Mia, my best friend, trying to save me. "If you like, I'd be more than happy to answer that question, there's nothing I love more than talk about how I love Maki."

Suddenly, Maki slapped Mia. It can be clearly seen that Maki is blushing a little, but hey, Tsundere. Don't forget.

"Ow! What was that for love?"

"This is Eri's interview not yours."

"But why love? Don't you like it when I describe my love for you?" suddenly, a grin appeared on her face, "Ah or would you like it more if I just show it instead? Not describe it. Just say the word my cute trundere." Mia was about to kiss Maki but was denied by a slap.

"Get serious will you!" Still a blushing Maki.

"I am serious with you Love!

Great now what seems to be my interview suddenly became a lovers quarrel. I massaged my forehead and grabbed the first year's hand.

"Uhm, Kino-San, is it alright if we end here? I'm sorry but, I can't really answer that question and these two may take awhile."

The first year shook my hand, "Oh sure Ayase-Senpai! No problem, thanks again!" And she left.

Now I can hit these two.

*Slap slap!*

"Aw! Eri! Why'd you do that?" Mia said as she scratched the part I hit her.

"Ain't it obvious? Stop this LQ, it's giving me a head ache."

"Ow..." Maki mumbled, massaging the part where I also hit her. I looked at Mia and saw that concerned look on her face.

She went near Maki, massaging that part as well.

"You alright?" Mia, with a sweet tone together with a sweet smile, she asked.

I could see how sincere she is to Maki. I feel kind of jealous to be honest, having a person care for you, worry about you, would do anything just to be with you, that's the type of person I see in Mia.

And Maki has her, she is so damn lucky. I swear to god, if Maki won't answer Mia yet, I'll try and steal her. No just kidding, Mia might be the type of person I'd date, but she is my best friend, nothing more, nothing less.

Plus, I still love my girlfriend. Oh, correction, Ex girlfriend. Yes, ex. 3 months ago, I just broke up with the girl I love. Yura Rensei. I can't get her of my mind, even if 3 months has already passed, it's not enough to forget that 1 year we spent together.

Why did she have to leave me. I didn't do anything wrong, and I never loved her less. I always loved her more. Yet I still lost her.

I still.. Lost her..

"Eri-chan!" A voice I was awfully familiar with, Yura Rensei, called out to me.

"Yura." My voice, full of satisfaction.

Yura Rensei, a transfer student. Who happens to talk to me first. Who happens to make me smile all the time. Who happens to complete my day. Who happens to be the person I love.

A first year in Otonokizaka. 300+ students, 26 classmates, three friends, two best friends, and one person, I love. That's her, Yura Rensei.

~three months later~

"Eri-chan! Let's hang out!"

"Yura! You're here.."

"Of course, I'll always be with you."

(Liar, you left me..)

~6 months later~

"Yura.. I love you!" I said facing the mirror. "Gotta do better Eri, c'mon!"

(That's right, I practiced confessing to her..)

~1 year later~

"Hey Eri, let's eat parfaits."

"Sure..." I have to tell her.. "Y-Yura!"

"Hmm? What is it Eri-chan?"

"I... I love you.. Yura.."

That day I confessed to her, I was shaking, nervous, but happy. I finally told her. I wanted to be with her forever. I wanted to try my best for her always. Little did I know, my best wasn't enough.

(Eri! Eri wake up!)

"Eri! It's getting late already, C'mon!"

I gently open my eyes, oh.. I fell asleep?

"You fell asleep in the student council room again."

I looked at the time, it was 6:00 P.m. already. I stretched my hands and yawned.

"Where's Maki?"

"Took her home."

"Really, then why are you here?"

"I came back for you." We stared at each other for awhile and she suddenly bursts.

"I-it's not what you think! Your my best friend, I was just worried for you so I came back for you! Don't get the wrong idea!"

I chuckled, "Of course, stupid. I know you can't replace Maki."

Silence then fell. Until..

"Eri.. About the interview, I'm sorry if ever-"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault alright? She didn't know anything.."

I could hear her sigh heavily. I massaged my forehead and gave a painful smile.

"I'm sorry Eri.. I.. I love someone else.."


	2. Chapter 2

Eri Ayase's PoV

We sat for about 5 minutes, and suddenly, Mia stood up.

"Let's go?"

I stood up and grab my stuff, "Yeah, I wanna go home now."

I started to walk until she stopped me.

"Who said we were going home?" She gave me a smirk.

She took me to a desert place. Where we usually hang out.

"It's getting pretty late, Mia. Maki might be mad at you, us together."

She laughed, "What? Look it's still 6:30, the night is still young. And I have already told Nozomi to come here." She winked. "It's been awhile for us three to have a triple date."

I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me?" I said, "Triple date?"

"Yeah, You don't like it Ericchi?" A voice, I was awfully familiar with. Nozomi.

"Nozomi! Finally, your here." Mia said with a huge smile, "Eri here was starting to worry I might replace Maki here for her." She chuckled.

I glared at her and she just gave a peace sign.

"Anyways," Nozomi sat down, "I missed this. Just us three."

Sincere, behind those words I can clearly hear. Nozomi is right. Mia has been busy chasing after Maki, Nozomi busy being a mother to Muse, and me being busy.. Moving on.

"You know, let's set a day, a special day. For just, us." Mia pointed out.

"I agree, why don't we try that, Ericchi?"

"I'm not.. Re-"

"Eri, you can't spend your whole life moping for that girl." She said, but a grin suddenly appeared on her face "And please, don't go to a bar and get yourself hooked." Mia joked.

"Exactly, we can't always be there for you."-Nozomi.

I sighed. When me and Yura broke up, I spent my night at the bar. That time, I was almost brought home by a guy I have never met, if it weren't for these two. After saving me, They both brought me to my house, and I almost made out with the both of them.

Silly as I'll ever be, I asked these two to show me about love. Luckily, Mia held back Nozomi, you know Nozomi. Don't worry, I didn't have any victim that night.

"It's funny though," Nozomi started, "I could have made love to Ericchi that night if it weren't for you." She chuckled.

I just shrugged. I can't imagine myself with Nozomi. No. Just.. No.

"Okay, bad joke."-Mia

"Hahahaha! I'm just kidding, loosen up you two."-Nozomi

"You know Nozomi, it would be nice to do you. But I just can't."-Me

"What?! Seriously we're talking about that?!"-Mia

"Hahahahaha! I'd totally be down for a threeso-"

"NOZOMI!" Mia and I both shouted.

"Okay okay, I'm stopping."

The three of us just kept talking, savoring the moment we have for just us three. We didn't notice the time. It was almost 9 so the girls and I decided to go home.

"Hi nee-chan!" Arisa greeted me as I sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath. "You sure look beat."

"Yeah, I hanged out with Mia and Nozomi." I stretched my hands, "Been talking to them for 2 hours."

"Really? I better give them a thank you note."

I tilt my head a little, "Hm? What for?"

"You have been down for the last 3 months nee-chan, I'm not used to you moping around."

"How do yo-"

"Nee-chan, I don't know why but I don't like the reason why your sad. Your my sister, I also care for you."

I gestured my sister for a hug, "Come here."

I hugged her tight, even my sister noticed my out-of-this-world-mood, I'm sorry Arisa.

"I'm sorry Eri.. I.. I love someone else.." No, you have to be joking.. Yura please don't.. "Please forgive me.. I.. Don't love you anymore.."

No.. No.. No..!

"Forgive me Eri." She held my hand, but before she could grip it tight, I threw it away. "Eri.."

"Stop... Please just stop!"

"Eri please let me explain."

"No! Telling me you don't love me.. it's enough." I tried walking away but she grabbed my shoulder.

"Eri, I'm sorry please."

I threw her hand away. "How dare you... Play with my feelings."

"No Eri, believe me I loved you. It's just I fell in love with someone-" I slapped her. I couldn't stop myself.

"Loved? Well.. Thanks Yura, for loving me." I walked away but I forgot to tell her one thing so I faced her again, "I love you.. What did I ever do wrong? To make you look and fall for another?" And I walked away.

I didn't look at her anymore. All I know is that it hurts. It hurts that she didn't chase after me. Maybe it really is true, she doesn't love me anymore..

Rina Sasazaki's PoV

"Rina! Where's my fried rice!"

"Double time on the scallops, Rina!"

"Rina! Where's my omelette!"

"ALRIGHT ILL GIVE IT TO YOU GUYS, CHILL!" Gosh, these guys are asking like I'm Naruto doing kagebunshin.

Finally, finished another day of hell. Oh that means work by the way. I wipe off my sweat, sitting outside on the trash can to grab some air. And to my surprise, one person hand out desserts.

"Another day huh, Sasazaki?" I gave a smile to this man.

"Sir! Your here again!"

"Yup," a spare trash can was placed on my right, he sat beside me and opened the desserts he bought. "Come on, let's eat."

"You always bring stuff like these to me every now and then sir." He gave a brownie which I did not hesitate to accept, "Well, I hope I'm not being such a trouble to you sir."

He shook his head. "No, don't worry Sasazaki, I just like acting as a father to you." He chuckled, "So, how's your family?"

"I'm still sorting things out sir. My little sister, Mari, she's being tackled by a lot of projects. My other sister, Ohana who's in grade school, she has an upcoming field trip and she wants to go." I sighed, "I can't let her down just because she couldn't go."

He suddenly laugh, "Your one amazing kid, Sasazaki. How about your mom? How is she."

"Well.. Mom, she is fine. I also need more money for her medicines." I massaged my forehead "I can't let her work, I gotta make sure of that one."

He suddenly patted me at my back, "You know, you can always work at my company. Aren't you ready?"

I shook my head, yeah. So working at his company may help me a lot. But my mom forbids me. She's worried that I might overwork myself.

"I'll just tell you when I'm ready sir."

He nodded and left. "See you around Sasazaki."

I waved him goodbye and sighed deeply. Gotta go home now.

"Hey chief! I'm off!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rina Sasazaki's PoV

"Shh.. Your gonna wake her up!"

"Hahaha, sleepy Rina as always."

"Quiet everyone!"

Hmm? What's going on here.. I'm just enjoying a nap, what's with all the commotion. I gently open my eyes, looked around, and noticed all eyes are on me.

"Well, good morning to you, miss Sasazaki." Greaaat, I fell asleep. Again.

"Sir Rein, guys, uh.. Good morning!" With a huge smile I greeted.

They all laughed. Yep, I may sleep at school often, but I'm glad my teachers understood me.

"Whatever Sasazaki, anyways answer this."

"Sure!"

"Your pretty amazing, Rina." My best friend, Yukira, walked with me to eat lunch.

"What makes you say that?

"I mean you can answer the questions even if you keep sleeping in class."

"That's because I study ahead of time Yuu." I teased. "Anyways, how are things with Nako?"

Yuu has a girlfriend. She's a year older than us, and it's hard to believe that they actually did became a couple. Nako once had a crush on me. But I knew about Yukira's feelings so I didn't accept Nako's confession.

"I miss her."

"Okay wait, I asked how things are. Not.. How you feel."

"Oh back off, you're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend."

"Correction, I don't have a girlfriend, anymore."

"Why'd you broke up with her anyway."

"Well, I woke up. She cheated on me, and I realize she ain't really it."

"She, cheated on you!"

"Yeah, but I found out the day I was gonna broke up with her so it was actually fine."

"Your unbelievable."

"Look, it's fine I moved on already. So I'm gonna be fine."

She shook her head and I just smiled.

"Love is like gold, you may have it, but are you sure it's not fake?" I scratched my head, "Actually, yours is already real. I have nothing to say about it anymore. Hahahahaha!"

We both laughed and just brushed it off afterwards. We then started eating.

Although, it got me thinking. When will I find my very own treasure.

Eri Ayase's PoV

"Right here!" Mia said, trying to solve a puzzle.

"You still ain't finished?"

"It ain't easy Eri, shut up!"

"Okay okay, I'm just asking."

Me, Mia, and Nozomi were at the club room. Just us three. We had an early dismissal that's why. And here we are in the club room. Me just reading a book, Nozomi napping, and Mia finishing her stupid puzzle.

"Do you girls have any plans later?" Nozomi asked out of the blue, surprisingly, awake.

"Nope."-Mia

"Nothing at all."-Me

"Great! Then let's hang out later."

"I don't know. I still have to go pick my sister later." Mia scratched her head.

"I have to do the groceries later.." I sighed.

"Oh c'mon, we don't have to go together, let's just set the place and we'll meet there."

"It's not actually a bad idea. What do you say Eri?"

It took me a while, but I agreed anyway.

"Okay then! It's settled, let's meet at the usual spot at 8:00. Okay?" Nozomi gave a thumbs up, and me and Mia gave one back.

Once club meeting was finished, I quickly went to the grocery store to buy the ones I'm told to buy. Since I'm very forgetful, I brought a list with me.

"Hmm okay so I got the bread, eggs, bacon, the biscuits Arisa wanted, lettuce, fish, the meat. Oh both beef and pork, and... That's about it." I went to pay all the things I bought so that I can go now.

I finished paying for the items and went straight home.

"Arisa! I'm just gonna drop this by, I still have to go somewhere!

"Where are you going nee-San?"

"I'm going to meet Mia and Nozomi. I'll be back later, Bye!"

I then took off. On my way, the bread store caught my attention. So I examined for a bit, and left.

Gosh it's 8:16 already, I gotta hurry up.

Just when I was about to, I saw someone who is the least I wanted to see..

Yura.

Right there, across the street is Yura, and the girl beside her, specifically, clinging on her. She must be Yura's new girl friend. I was right, my question was answered when they kissed.

I couldn't help it, a tear fell on my cheek. It hurts. So much. I couldn't bear it so I ran away. Yura why.. Why did you have to leave me.. Why did you have to fall out of love...

And leave me..

8:45 P.M

"Eri sure is running late"-Mia

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to her."

Rina Sasazaki's PoV

Now I'm at the bar. Don't worry I'm not drinking, I work here. No not a dancer or to entertain the drunkards, I'm just a chef.

And the only reason they made me work here is because they badly needed a chef.

Outside, I noticed a blonde chick. Wow, she sure is beautiful.. I observed her a little more. There ain't any orders at the moment so I get to stare at her. And I noticed she's on her 20th glass now.

"Sasazaki!"

I wonder what's her problem.

"Sasazaki! Hey!"

"Oh! Sir! Yes?"

"Your shift is over, you can go home."

I nodded and quickly changed to my normal clothes. I couldn't leave yet actually, I was concerned at that blondie inside the bar.

I went back inside the kitchen to observe her, and to my surprise, my worries were correct. A guy is flirting with her. I quickly went outside to help her.

"Hey there beautiful." The man said.

"Get of me you sicko!" She said trying to get rid of the guy.

"Hey hey, why don't I help you with your sulking? I mean, I'm having a rough day too, why don't we, comfort each other?" He tried to hold her again, but still, same result.

"I said get off me!"

I felt alert when the man tried force, gripping on her wrist tight.

"C'mon baby, let's enjoy one night. Together."

"H-hey!" Shoot! Now I'm the spotlight.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm... Uh.. Her girlfriend.." Damn it Rina, that's just great.

"What? HAHAHAHAH. Oh c'mon girl, quit lying and just join us? Ey?"

He grabbed my wrist but I threw it away and punch his face.

"Ow! You b**ch!" He was about to hit me when I hit him again.

"Look, I'm friends with the security here. If you don't like to spend your night in jail. I suggest you get the hell out."

He wiped his mouth and walked away. I then walked to drunk blondie there.

"Miss you alright?" I held her on the shoulder and suddenly she threw my hand and faced me.

"How hard headed are you huh?! I said go away!"

"Hehe, miss I'm not the guy that tried to score on you." She just stared at me.

"A-anyways, I'll go now.. Bye.."

I walked away, after a few steps. I look back and saw another guy was trying to flirt with her.

Damn it Rina..

"Hey! Don't flirt with my girlfriend!"

So after that last guy, she finally fainted. And I decided one thing I never thought I was gonna decide.

I'm going to bring her home. Not on our house, but my cheap apartment. I live there every schooldays and on weekends, I go home.

I don't have a car, so I had no choice but to carry her all the way. Thank goodness it ain't that far.

HAH! Finally arrived.

"Hey Rina, is that your new girlfriend?" The place's security guard, and a friend, asked me.

"Nope, I don't have a girlfriend Kichirou, and also, I'm just gonna help her. Guys tried to hit on her at the bar."

"Well, that's what you said. But I'm pretty sure your capable of one night stands." That grin on his face.

I just shook my head and started climbing the stairs, ugh.. Third floor.

"Whatever Kichirou, I'm going up, good night."

"Uhuh, good night indeed."

I finally arrived at my apartment. I opened the door and made my way to my bed. I gently placed her. I was about to stand up but she pulled me to her.

"Woah! Miss, careful. I'll let you sleep now." I tried again, but still, she pulled me. "Ow!"

"Please.. Do me a favor.." Her voice, it's so seductive. "Show me what love really is."

My sweat dropped. Is this girl serious? If this was what she wanted, I should have just left her at the bar!

But nope, your not that kind of person Rina.

"Miss.. Can we please not do that.." Nervously, I said.

"Please.. Show me.."

Damn it.. Damn it.. Damn it!

"But Miss.. I'm a virgin."

Great, nice one Rina. Go kill yourself.

"I don't care.. Just please show me?" I looked in her eyes, I could see how badly she wanted to. "Please.."

Before I could speak, this blondie had already kissed me. I tried to stop it, but I myself am shocked to why I can't stop her, why I can't resist her. Soon I realized, she is too irresistible.

 **So you guys must have noticed, I'm updating like mad. Well, funfact. I already wrote 8 chapters of this story. But I ain't updating that quick. Nyahahaha. Just got so excited to reach chapter 3. Teasing Rina Oc is the best. So, if you are interested in this story, follow up! Give your reviews and stuff.. So yeah.. See you on a next paper.**


	4. Chpater 3

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER. GO SKIP THIS IF YOU HATE LEMONS.**

 **GO SKIP NOW**

 **SKIP NOW**

 **YOURE A REBEL. YOU HENTAI. HAHAHA**

* * *

 _Rina Sasazaki's PoV_

I finally arrived at my apartment. I opened the door and made my way to my bed. I gently placed her. I was about to stand up but she pulled me to her.

"Woah! Miss, careful. I'll let you sleep now." I tried again, but still, she pulled me. "Ow!"

"Please.. Do me a favor.." Her voice, it's so seductive. "Show me what love really is."

My sweat dropped. Is this girl serious? If this was what she wanted, I should have just left her at the bar!

But nope, your not that kind of person Rina.

"Miss.. Can we please not do that.." Nervously, I said.

"Please.. Show me.."

Damn it.. Damn it.. Damn it!

"But Miss.. I'm a virgin."

Great, nice one Rina. Go kill yourself.

"I don't care.. Just please show me?" I looked in her eyes, I could see how badly she wanted to. "Please.."

Before I could speak, this blondie has already kissed me. I tried to stop it, but I myself am shocked to why I can't stop her, why I can't resist her. Soon I realized, she is too irresistible.

I pushed her deeper in the bed. As our kiss as well has deepened and became a passionate one. I felt her tongue slip into mine, exploring every inch.

I then fought for dominance, there's no way I could lose.

A slight moan escaped my mouth when I felt her slender fingers enter the inside of my shirt. Teasing my stomach, then my back. What she did surprised me even more.

She undoes my bra and held both of my breasts. I couldn't lose there just yet. I let my hands explore her body too, but once I was done, I undid her bra as well.

I pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air, and I could see she is doing the same. I noticed I was already sitting on top of her, but I supported my body so that she wouldn't suffocate.

Without thinking anymore, I suddenly took her shirt off and threw it somewhere. I gently lower myself. I kissed her lips, then her cheek, then her neck, her collar bone, and I landed on her chest.

I kissed the right one while I massaged the other. I can hear her moans which drives me crazy. She suddenly pushed me, now she is on top.

"My turn.." Her words full of mystery, is making me curious as hell.

She took off my shirt and threw it away. Took my bra and threw it away. She immediately played with my chest. To be honest, I have never felt this pleasure my whole life.

I moaned as I felt something teasing my entrance. I sneaked a glance and saw her hand has already invaded my lower borders. Teasing it, giving it a sample, and she took out her hand and looks at her finger.

"Wet." Slightly embarrassed, I couldn't believe what I heard.

She continued teasing my entrance, suddenly she took my jogging pants and undies away. Now I'm completely naked, completely bare, in front of this woman whom I just met and now is in my bed making love to me.

She crawled down on me. Slightly excited, yet slightly nervous. It got me thinking, what is she gonna do? I then felt a wet muscle teasing my entrance.

It got me moaning like crazy. I have never felt this much pleasure. She continued it for awhile and suddenly crawled back up.

She kissed me, passionately. I moaned inside her mouth when I felt her insert a finger to me. I couldn't help and scratch her back when she inserted another finger.

My mind is crazy I can't think. My whole body jerked as I reach my limit, I felt myself weak but I can't give in now. I need to return the pleasure. So I pushed her and pin her on the bed.

"No fair.. Let me return the favor.." I whispered.

I crawled down on her. But I stopped on her stomach and gave it a kiss. And continued to her waist. I forgot, I haven't fully undressed her. So I did. And now, right in front of me is a bare beautiful blonde. I don't even know her name but she's driving me crazy.

I stared at her entrance for a bit, and gently teased it with my finger. She moaned once again. Telling me to keep going. I then teased it with my tongue. Her moans grew louder. I then inserted my tongue inside her entrance.

My mouth is at soar but I just want to hear more. I increased my speed and now, she has reached her limit. Her liquid may have covered me, I licked them anyways, also the ones on her entrance.

I looked at her. She was panting heavily. I crawled back up and kissed her. It didn't took long, since I might not hold back again. She then hugged me. I can still hear her pants.

"Thank... You..." She whispered. I smiled when I noticed she has already passed out.

I lay down next to her and held my forehead.

"Great.. Now I lost mine.." I then looked at her. "I didn't regret it though." A smile escaped from my lips.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Rina."

* * *

 **Screw what I said guys, I'm going to post all 8 chapters. And I'm gonna fix the chapters. I noticed that the flashbacks and the next scenes are all mushed up. You're probably confused. Sorry about that. Anyways, see you on the next paper.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Eri Ayase's PoV_

I gently open my eyes. It's morning already.. I carefully push myself up to sit down. I then noticed it was cold. I leaned on the wall and to my surprise, I felt the wall with my bare skin.

I looked at myself, I'm naked. I looked around the room, and I'm very certain, this is not my room. I then felt something move, it came from my stomach. I checked to what it is. My eyes widened. This.. Is a person's arm.

I screamed. I don't know where I am! What just happened! "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, a person popped up on my right.

"Huh!" Basically a girl, also naked. "Oh hey, good morning. You kinda startled me there." She smiled.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Woah! Why are you shouting?" She covers my mouth. "Keep it down, the neighbors might get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea? Well actually, they might be right about whatever their thinking!" I panicked. "What is going on?! Why are you naked? And.. Why am I naked?"

She just chuckled, and sat down. "Well, last night, you asked me to show you about love."

"And you agreed?!"

"Of course not, I tried to resist believe me. But you were too irresistible, I couldn't help it." She gave me this smile that made me blush, "You were a damn good kisser that I just went blank."

"W-w-w-what?!"

She just chuckled again. I swear to god, if she give this smile that makes you go crazy again, I'll lose my mind.

"Anyways, let's eat breakfast, shall we?" She said before kissing me, passionately.

I was shocked. I didn't push her away, nor stopped her from kissing me. Instead, I enjoyed it, I wanted more. I wanted her kiss so much that it made me feel like I needed more when she stopped.

She then smiled and went to the bathroom. Okay I swear, my heart just bursted from that last smile.

I shook my head, looked at the time and saw that it's almost 8. Crap! I'm late for school! I grab all my clothes and I quickly fixed myself. I was about to leave when I remembered her.

I don't know her name, or where she goes to school. And I wanna ask all of these things I don't know. But, I have to go.

I quickly made my way out. Nice timing! Here's a taxi. But before I rode it, I looked at the place, and left. Ugh! I have to go!

Before anything else, I saw there were a lot of missed calls. All

from Mia and Nozomi. I decided to dial up Mia. After 2 rings, she quickly picked up.

"Eri!" She shouted, loud enough for me to almost throw my phone away.

"M-mia.."

"Where have you been?!"

"I'll explain later alright? I'm sorry I didn't make it last night."

"That's pretty inconvenient, that you couldn't even go home to your own house!"

"W-what? How did you know?"

"We were so worried you didn't came last night, that we went to your house. We called you several, hundred times but you wouldn't answer. We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it okay? I'll explain later I promise, bye."

"No wait Eri!-" and I cut her off.

What am I suppose to do, tell her I just did something with a stranger with the driver hearing my words? Gosh.. I really need to avoid getting drunk in a bar. Or I should really avoid being drunk. What if I drink at home and I might even hit on my own sister?! Gosh.. Eri your so ridiculous.

I finally arrived home. I quickly took a bath and changed to my uniform. I then rushed to get on the bus. A flashback of the kiss she gave me came. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

I got caught up on that fantasy, I didn't realize I arrived in school already, so I rushed again going to my classroom. I gave a huge sigh of relief when I saw it was snacks already. The classroom was half empty, so I quickly went to my seat.

"Your surprisingly late, Ayase-San." A classmate of mine.

"Oh.. Yeah, I actually.. Lost track of time."

I sat down on my chair, feeling as if I just escaped such a burden. Ugh..

"YOU!" a voice I was awfully familiar with, Mia. She came to me with raging eyes, "WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN!"

* * *

"What?!" Both Mia and Nozomi shouted.

"We just warned you the day before that happened Eri, and now you did it? Unbelievable." Mia sighed.

Nozomi, on the other hand, grinned. "So what's her name?"

"Your seriously worried about that?" Mia sighed.

"I-I don't know.."

"Why?"

"Nozomi!" Mia, with such a hysterical voice.

"Oh c'mon Mia, loosen up." Nozomi then looked at me, "So why didn't you ask for her name."

"Nozomi, I was drunk okay? I was too drunk, I asked her, we did it, and this morning, I ran away."

"You ran away?" Nozomi tilted her head. "Without her knowing who you are? You couldn't even leave a note? Seriously?"

I felt guilty, maybe I really should have left a note at her bed. Ugh.. Stupid.. Suddenly, I thought of something.

"Actually, I know where her house is."

Both of their eyes grew wide.

"Ooh, Ericchi, have you moved on already?"

I couldn't answer that last question Nozomi gave. When I think of love, I think about Yura. But now, when I don't, it's that stranger I remember.

"I.. Don't know.."

* * *

 _Rina Sasazaki's PoV_

I don't know why I'm disappointed that after going out on the bathroom, I didn't see her. Ugh... I don't even know her name. I should have asked her! Damn it.

"Sasazaki!"

I quickly stood up.

"Yes sir!"

"Answer this now!"

"Right away sir!"

Then we all laughed. Yeah, so like I'm the laughing stock of the classroom. But I don't give a crap at all. It's actually fun.

I was too caught up thinking about blondie. Gosh...

"That was surprising."-Yukira

"What is?"

"You didn't get that question right." She said before eating.

"Really hon?"-Nako

"Hon!" Yukira puts her food aside and hugs Nako.

"Hi Nako." I said with a smile.

"Hey there Rina." She said sitting down and giving a kiss to Yuu. "Did I hear that right? You got the question wrong?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't focus. Either way, I didn't have the chance to study last night."

"Oh? That's pretty rare, don't you think Hon?" Yuu to Nako.

"Yup, sure is." Nako smirked.

"Oh shut up." Then we all laughed. I observed Yuu and Nako for a bit, and couldn't help but smile. "You guys look good together."

"Thanks." Yuu. Her voice was full of warmth. "If it weren't for you. I don't think YuNa happened."

"YuNa? I thought we agreed it was YuuKo."

"Hon, it sounds better when it's YuNa."

"Noo!"

Oh great. These two started.. Here we go.

* * *

After school, I rushed to my job at the restaurant. Same crap was happening. Do this, do that. Gimme those, gimme these.

It was only 3 in the afternoon. I then hear my phone calling.

"Chief! I'll just answer this." Chief nodded and I quickly answered my phone.

"Hello? Mari? What's up?"

"Nee-chan!" Sobs.. I can hear sobs..

"M-Mari?! What's wrong?!"

"Mom! It's mom... She.." She sobs again. "She.. She's here.. At Nishikino Memorial Hospital!"

I ended the call... I was shaking.. Without thinking I quickly ran to the hospital. I didn't ask the chief anymore.

As I rushed in, going to the emergency area. I saw my sister Mari crying.

"Mari!" I came to her and she hugged me. I knelt down, trying to make her look at me. "What happened?!"

"She was just getting water.. But then.. She fainted... Nee-chan... I'm sorry!" She sobs.

I hugged her. I made her sit down when the doctor came out.

"Doc! Doc, how is she?" I'm so glad it was mom's doctor that helped out.

"Ah! Rina! She's okay. Don't worry. But seriously, miss Sasazaki. Her medicines are a must. She must take them straight, no stops and pause. Straight. And her rehab is coming fast."

Straight huh? But I'm not even straight.. Oh wait, back to the topic.

"Right... How much was it?"

"500$ miss Sasazaki."

I sighed..

"Okay.. Thank you doc.."

Finally, they took my mom out of the emergency room.

"Mom!" I rushed to her.

"Rina.. I'm sorry.. I was being careless. Hehe.."

"Mom.. Please.. Please.. Don't.. Scare me like that.."

She caresses my hair. "I'm sorry dear.."

"Um excuse me, we are just gonna confine her in her room." The nurse bowed and I just nodded.

"Mari, go with mom."

Mari nodded.

What am I going to do... Where am I going to find 500$..

Ah.. I know.. There's only one person I can run to...

Only one.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Come in." A man, suited in his black tux, accompanied with his confidence, said.

A man came in, with the most respectful manner and posture he can do.

"Ah, Hidan. It's you." The man said greeting the younger.

"Kosaki-San, I'm afraid I have bad news for you.." In a split second. Hidan's expression changed.

Sir Kosaki's expression changed along. "What is it, Hidan."

"Sir, 3 of your branches are being sabotaged."

"Which branches are they?"

"Australia, Korea, and..." Hidan hesitated, but he continued anyway. "Russia... Sir."

Sir Kosaki was in huge trouble. Knowing his business branch outside the country were in trouble. He sat down on his chair which seemed to be his thrown.

After a few minutes of thinking. Sir Kosaki broke the silence. "How long will it take for me to be away here in Japan if I fix the other branches."

"It might take time sir, it can't be done that easily." He thought for a second, then answered once more. "May take approximately a year sir. You also cannot leave your daughters at risk sir. What if they will sabotage your company here in Japan, and might use your eldest daughter as their advantage."

"How can you say that?"

"Sir, they are suspecting sir Arkrov as the master mind. I did a background check on him, he has a son involved in his plans."

Sir Kosaki shook his head. "I need someone to guard my daughters. And it can't be you. You need to take care of this branch, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You better not betray me, Hidan. Otherwise, I might do something worse to you."

"I will bet my life, sir."

"Good.. Now all I need to do is find-"

Another knock was at the door. It made sir Kosaki stop talking. "Come in." He said.

A figure of a girl appeared. It was Rina.

"Ah.. Sasazaki.."

* * *

 **Hell yes, 4 is up. And, also hopefully, I got to fix this chapter. Damn.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Rina Sasazaki's PoV_

"Ah.. Sasazaki.." Sir Kosaki had this smirk. As if he knew what the reason why I'm here. "What is it you need?"

"Sir, I need your help."

His smirk turned into a smile. "What can I do to help, Miss Sasazaki."

"I... Need a job sir, and I know you can help me."

Now this time, he grinned. "Ah, just in time Sasazaki." He stood up, and went in front of his desk, his arms crossed and leaned on his desk. "You're, good in martial arts right?"

"Yes."

"Then, you're not an easy target."

"Well.. Yes.."

"Good, now the job I offer to you is-"

"Sir, if you want me as a bodyguard. I'm not really that confi-"

"I want you as my housekeeper." He cuts me off. I raised my eyebrows with my eyes widening.

"Ah.. Y-your what?"

"It's easy, all you need to do is take care of my daughters. Protect them from any guys that comes near, except for Hidan, and I'll pay you maybe twice what you earn. Or maybe even thrice."

I felt my problems being solved. Sir Kosaki is really the person I can run to. I couldn't stop my tears from flowing.

"W-woah! Sasazaki-San!" I felt Hidan patting my back.

"S-Sasazaki?! What's wrong?"

I hugged sir Kosaki. "Sir... Thank you.. Thank you so much sir."

He hugs me back. "All you have to do is take care of my daughters okay? Please do Sasazaki. It would mean a lot to me."

"I promise sir. I will take care of them as much as I can."

* * *

 _Eri Ayase's PoV_

Classes ended, and now, I'm here walking with Mia.

"Are you sure Maki is fine with this?" I asked, kind of worried. Maki don't really show affections, but I'm sure, she gets jealous.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She is hanging out with Rin and Hanayo." She chuckled, "I may be greedy and I don't wanna share my girl. But, I can't keep her from doing the things she likes too. So yeah, I'm just respecting her space too."

I shook may head in amusement. She sure is something else.

"You know, I still don't get why Maki won't answer you."

"I have no idea too Eri."

Silence fell. Without Nozomi, it ain't really noisy. She isn't with us because she had a few duties in school. We decided not to wait for her since she also needs to go to the temple she works at.

"Love doesn't know the answers yes or no." Mia suddenly said.

"What?" I don't get her.

"It doesn't know any languages." She continued, "You can even call it a deaf mute."

"Okay now you lost me there. Kindly explain?" I chuckled.

"Love doesn't know the answers yes or no, for it doesn't listen to you when you say those words. It doesn't know any language because it literally doesn't need to. Call it a deaf mute? Because without hearing it, seeing and feeling the care is enough." Mia said.

I couldn't help but smile, "Wow, I'm impressed. But what was that all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to try that out. I'm writing a new song, and I was thinking that was the theme."

"It's nice. Seeders will love it."

I finally arrived home, I waved to Mia and she continued walking. As I entered, I saw my father.

"Dad. Your home early." I kissed him on the cheek. I noticed his disappointed look. "What's wrong?"

"Eri.. I'll be leaving for a year." He said, rather disappointed actually.

"What? That's too long. Is there something wrong with the company?" I asked, worriedly.

He shook his head, "Oh no. It's just.. Business trip."

"That is too long for a business trip dad."

"Well, big clients. That's why."

I nodded and sat opposite to him. "Well, I can't stop you."

"Thank you for understanding darling. Now about that, I'll be hiring someone to stay here and take care for both of you and your sister."

My eyes grew wide. "W-what?! Dad, I can take care of Arisa. Moreover, I can take care of myself!"

"Eri, I just want you both to be safe while I'm gone. What if your sister is left alone because you did that incident last night?" Uh oh. He tilted his head, "Wait, what exactly happened last night?"

"Dad... It's... Nothing important.."

"Eri, you were gone the rest of the night. What happened? Don't tell me I'll become a grandfather!"

"Dad no!" I sighed, "It's just my friend, she was heartbroken last night that I decided to help her since she was drunk."

"Drunk? So you were drunk too?"

"A little.."

"Gosh Eri, what if you were crazy drunk like your friend and decided to-"

"Dad please, that's out of the picture." I caressed my forehead. "And I assure you, it won't happen again. She'll get over it."

He nodded, "I'm pretty shocked though, which friend is it? Other than Nozomi and Mia."

"O-oh, we actually.. Just met. Like last week ago, and we were like boom. We got close."

"Ah, well I'd like to meet her soon."

"Yeah... Sure.." I looked away. "If I see her again though.." I murmured.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear that last part."

"Oh nothing important, anyways, back to the real topic. Dad, you don't need to hire any one. You can always let Hidan come checking on us."

"No." He said, with a firm voice. "Hidan is a boy. I don't want him coming here."

"Dad, he has worked for you for a long time."

"That doesn't change the fact he is a guy. C'mon Eri, other than I want to protect you and your sister, she also needs this job very badly. She cried when I told her she's hired."

I scratched my head, maybe I'll just accept it. Crying because she has a job? Must be really desperate for work. Oh geez.

"Fine.. If it helps her.."

My father smiled, "Thank you Eri, she'll be coming over tomorrow." I nodded and went straight to my room.

I changed to my normal clothes and jumped to my bed. It's quite a tiring day to be honest. I closed my eyes, and I remembered.. Her..

I can remember her face clearly. I even know where she lives, it was near the bar I got drunk last night. I wonder.. Where is she.. Should I.. Go there to her place and say sorry for leaving?

Wait, am I actually guilty? No no, I cannot. Why should I be? I mean.. We weren't suppose to meet in the first place.

But.. Still.. She actually made me happy..

* * *

 _Rina Sasazaki's PoV_

"Rina-nee-chan." My sister Mari greeted.

"How's mom?" I asked sitting down on her bedside.

"She's doing okay. Doctor said she really needs her medicines."

I smiled looking at Mari. "I got that covered. I finally have a job that can pay for her meds."

"Really?" She said happily.

"Yup, sir Kosaki offered me an easy job. And I'm willing to do it for my 3 girls you know, hehe."

"Ohana will be so happy about this."

I nodded. I looked back to mom and held her hand. "Mom, I can finally try my best to heal you."

* * *

 _Eri Ayase PoV_

"Hey Eri, let's go eat parfaits." Nozomi said. Classes just ended.

Ugh.. Tomorrow dad is leaving for his business trip. I looked at Nozomi, "Sure."

Mia suddenly walked up, "Isn't your dad suppose to leave today?"

I shook my head, "No. He's leaving tomo-" my phone suddenly rang. "Hold on, it's dad." Nozomi and Mia nodded as I excuse myself.

"Hello dad?"

"Eri, change of plans. I need to leave later tonight."

I sighed, "Okay dad. I got it." I hung up and faced Mia and Nozomi. "I'm sorry, I guess I couldn't go."

"What? Whyyy?" Mia said with a pout.

I chuckled and flicked her forehead. "Hahaha dummy. Dad is leaving tonight. I need to be there early for Arisa and the new girl."

Nozomi nodded, "Okay then. Well, try your best not to get drunk."

"Oh shut up!" We all laughed, "I really have to go. Bye guys."

I waved at them, and I left.

"I'm home!" I said, entering the house.

"Nee-chan!" Arisa hugged me.

"Hey," I smiled, "How's your day?"

"I'm fine!" She stopped hugging and looked at me, with dreamy eyes? "Nee-chan, the new girl is so pretty! I think I'm believing in love at first sight!"

My eyes grew wide, "What? Hey, didn't I just tell you no boyfrie- I mean, girlfriends?"

"Aw... C'mon, if you meet her, you'd change your mind."

I just chuckled, and suddenly, my dad came in the picture. I rushed to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi dad." I smiled.

"Eri! Perfect. Rina is right here, your going to love her."

"Just like I did!" -Arisa.

"Okay, let me meet her now." I chuckled.

All three of us went to the living room, I can see her school bag lying there at our sofa.

"Rina! Eri is here! Come meet her!" Dad sat down, as elegant as always.

"Coming sir Kosaki!" This voice.. Why does it sound familiar..

"Hey! Sorry, I just finished setting the table."

My eyes grew wide as I noticed who I was looking at. And the same could be said to her. We looked at each other, and all I could say was damn.

"Eri, this is the new girl." He looked at me, "Rina Sasazaki."


	7. Chapter 6

_Rina Sasazaki's PoV_

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. The girl that I met exactly two nights ago, is in front of me.

"Y-you're-" I tried to speak but she cut me off.

"A-ah!" She said, a bit startled. "It's nice to 'finally' meet you, Sasazaki-San." She reached out her and and so I shook it.

"Me too, finally." Ah, her hand. I remember her touch.

"Isn't she pretty nee-chan!" Arisa ran, suddenly hugging me. "She's mine okay?"

Eri glared at her sister, "What did I just say?"

"Oh come on, at least let me cuddle with her."

I patted her head, "Hehe, I'd be glad to date you mini Ayase-San." I smiled.

"Kyaaaahhh~!" Arisa suddenly shouted.

Eri grabbed her from me, "Arisa! You're being too loud."

"I'm sorry! It's just she's soooo attractive!"

I chuckled, I looked at Eri and smiled. "You and your sister are so cute."

I can see her blush, but I brushed it off, and so did she.

Sir Kosaki clapped his hands, and the three of us faced him. "It's almost time for me to leave, so is it okay if we start dinner?"

"Yeah dad!"-Arisa

"Uhm.. Okay, sure."-Eri.

I just nodded. I glanced at Eri, and to my surprised, our eyes met. But she averted my gaze quickly.

Is it just me? Or I'm slowly believing in faith, 'Meant to Be's , or even love at first sight?

How funny.

* * *

 _Eri Ayase's PoV_

This is weird. Instead of reacting to me earlier, or finding a perfect timing for us to talk. She just respected my space.

I was startled at dinner earlier. I was left in the dining table with her while Arisa went to the toilet and dad was on the phone. Instead of discussing with me, asking me why I had to leave quickly, she stayed silent.

Second was we were left alone when dad drove his car to the airport. Arisa already went inside the house but we stayed, though she offered to go inside already.

I got that feeling back I had before, waking up beside her. Remembering how heart melting her smile is.

"Woooah!" Arisa's voice. I sighed and went to her room.

"Arisa, you're being to lou-" I didn't open the door that big yet. Arisa didn't notice me, even Rina.

Yes, they were in the same room. Rina was telling Arisa something about... Exceed?

"So, did she really stop for a year?"

"Yeah, But even so, I am a solid seeder."

I chuckled, knowing Rina is a seeder and having the creator of Exceed as a friend myself is kind off amazing.

* * *

I got up from my bed. Suddenly, craving for milk so I went downstairs to drink some. When I was midway the kitchen I heard a slight noise. I slowly walk towards the kitchen, I couldn't stop my mouth.

"Who's there?" I said.

Suddenly, a girl's figure appeared. "Oh, Ayase-San, you're awake." Rina.

Right now, she is giving me this smile that I loved from the moment I saw it. Wait, I loved?

"Is there something you want?" She woke me up.

"O-oh I just wanna grab some.. Milk.."

"Oh I see. Wait." She faced the fridge again then to me, handing a gallon of milk. "Here."

"Uhm.. Thanks.." Silence then fell. We just looked at each other until I couldn't handle it. "Listen.. About me running off yesterday.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"Oh, so you actually wanted to talk about that?" She chuckled. "It's okay, I understand. You had school that time right? Plus you were drunk when we did it, and you probably were too scared of me."

"Oh no no, I wasn't scared of you. I just.. Couldn't absorb the moment at hand.."

"Well, it's okay, Ayase-San. I better thank your father for making me see you again. You have been the only thing I have thought of ever since that morning."

I slightly blushed.

"Listen Ayase-San, I know it's impossible. But I found myself interested in you."

Oh no..

"You might have been heartbroken, or just had a breakup, or what ever the reason because of that night. But, I guess, I'm a little happy, thought I'm guilty I'm feeling it, because of it I met you." She smiled.

Oh god. I swear.

"I respect you though, you are the daughter of sir Kosaki. So I'd like to lay low, and give space, I just want you to feel comfortable. Especially with all... This.." Accompanied with hand gestures. Hehe, how cute.

I shook my head, "No, it's okay. Your doing great." I smiled back, "You're interesting yourself miss Sasazaki."

"Rina, please call me Rina."

"Okay then, Rina."

"Well, I don't think I'll be having any sleep tonight."

I chuckled, "And why is that?"

"Cause' you'll be giving me insomnia." I blushed again, "Well, I'll go to my room now Ayase-San, good night to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must face this insomnia. Hehe." She then left.

I look to where she took off, and blushed, for the third time.

"Damn it, Sasazaki." I said, in a rather amused tone.

* * *

I gently open my eyes. It was morning already, I sat down stretching and when I inhaled. I can smell a seductive aroma. I stood up making my way to the door.

Once I got out of my room, I can really smell food. And the smell itself is saying it's yummy. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Rina cooking.

You again.

"Ah! Good morning, Ayase-San. Had a nice sleep?"

"Well, I actually did." I sat down on the counter, facing where she was cooking. I took a sniff again, "That smells great Rina."

She looked at me, grabbed a spoon, and tried to feed me. "Here, have a taste."

I got shy at first, but I ate it anyway. Once I got it in my mouth, yummy was written all over my face. "Mmmm!"

"Hehehe, does it taste good?"

"Yeah! It does! You'd make a great wife."

"To you?" She smirked.

I chuckled, but smiled seductively. "We'll see."

"Well, I'll do my best to pass your expectations and standards then." She joked.

"Ahahahaha! You know, I'd love to know you more. But I just can't fall for you."

She pouted. She looks adorable! "Awh, why not?"

"Cuz' I love someone already, and I don't think I'll be moving on for quite a while."

"Well, I can wait."

I shook my head, "Well, by that time, I still might be waiting." She looked down, "I love her. But.. She loves another.."

I heard her sigh, "Well, I had a girlfriend too. We just broke up maybe, 4 weeks ago?" she then looked at me with a I-forgot-when-it-was look, "I honestly don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry.. Are you okay?"

"Of course. Never better. I was actually, the one who broke up with her."

I almost spat my coffee. "Excuse me? Do you know how lucky you might have been if you haven't broken up with her? She could have loved you!"

"Yeah, you have a point.. But, I don't love her. Plus, at the day I planned to break up with her, I saw that she was cheating on me so..."

"Oh I'm... Sorry..."

"Hehe it's okay.." She continued cooking, "Plus if she did love me and I didn't, I'd still break up with her. I mean, I'd rather hurt her now, than make it worse by making her live a lie that I love her."

It hit me. Did Yura feel the same?

"I feel like I'm saying too much.. You must really love your ex huh?"

"Yeah.. I do.. I love her very much. It still hurts me realizing we're over."

She placed the omelette she cooked on a plate, took a deep breath, and looked at me. "I see the fact how much you loved her. But I know, Ayase-san, there is someone destined to fix, or at least glue," she chuckled. "Those broken pieces of your heart."

I couldn't accept it, but I couldn't help not smiling either. I took a bite on her omelette.

"You never know, maybe I'm that person." I looked at her.

Trying to hold back a huge smile, I looked at her seductive face. She winks.

"Oh shut up, hahahahahahah!" Couldn't hold it anymore. "I better stay away from you, My sister likes you a lot."

"Arisa? Well, she is cute. But I don't think she can take my kind of romance." She took a sip from her coffee, "I mean, are you even okay if I dated your sister?"

"No! A big no. I don't want her dating a girl I slept with. I mean, it just feels weird thinking she's doing it with you, the person I also did it with."

"Ahaha, I respect Arisa. I just know it, I'm not for her." She suddenly stared directed at my eyes, carefully coming near my face. Shocked, I couldn't, wouldn't, move. "Plus, I think I'm more fit for you."

"W-what-"

She finally moved away. "Plus, you're the first person I did it with."

"Wait, you were a vir-"

"Okay, you don't have to say it."

"I'm.. Sorry.."

"It's okay, I didn't regret doing it with you anyway. It was very... Pleasuring."

I blushed. Oh god, is it just me or it's getting hot?

"What smells like heaven?" Thank goodness, I'm saved.

Both me and Rina looked to who spoke, and it was Arisa.

"Good morning Arisa." Rina greeted. "I made breakfast for you. Come here and let's eat."

"Yay! A breakfast Rina-nee-San cooked!" Arisa quickly ran to sit down and quickly ate the one Rina prepared for her. "Mmmmmm! It's so delicious!"

"Why thank you! hehehehe."

The three of us ate together. I looked at Rina, staring at my sister with a smile.

How.. Strange..

* * *

People are busy now-a-days. Mia is taking care of her band, Nozomi at the shrine, and here I am, just arrived at home. Upon entering, the house was so quiet.

"I'm home..." I said silently.

I went straight up stairs, but on the corner of my eye, I noticed a bag. I went nearer to it, and noticed it was a school bag.

"Hmm? Must be Rina's, Arisa doesn't really have this kind of bag." I decided to take it to her room. I opened the door, it wasn't locked, so, I just let myself in. I placed her bag on the bed. When I turned around to take my leave, my jaw dropped.

"A-Ayase-S-s-san..."

Rina, stood in front of me, topless.

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!" Oh my god! I looked at her bare top again! I closed my eyes tight, even covered them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I uh!" I looked at her again, still topless, quickly grabbing a t shirt to wear. I closed my eyes again. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here!"

I finally opened my eyes, my face was clearly red. "I-I-it's okay.. Its.. My fault..."

"I'm really sorry, I'm so sure, you didn't like what you saw."

"W-what?! It's not like I haven't seen them!" Carelessly, I said.

"W-what?!"

Dear god..

* * *

Rina Sasazaki's PoV

Here I am, lying on my bed, still speechless of what just happened. I arrived earlier than I expected, believing Eri would arrive late, I carelessly left the door unlocked.

I mean I wouldn't expect Eri to suddenly barge in my room. Unless she wants a take two.

Okay wait, I won't deny I have feelings for Ayase-San, curious feelings. But I respect her, knowing her past about her ex. Of course I wouldn't force myself to her.

But seriously, I couldn't, wouldn't, deny, that I, Rina Sasazaki, is secretly wanting for more.

 **Crap, it's 2 in the morning here. But I don't give a damn. Hahahahaha**


	8. Chapter 7

_Rina Sasazaki's PoV_

"You surprisingly changed, miss Sasazaki." Our English teacher said. Of course all eyes on me.

"What makes you say that, ma'am Tsuchimi?"

"You don't sleep in class anymore." Then we all laughed, oh yeah. Exactly... It's been 2 days already, and I haven't slept in class because of my current work.

Which is the housemaid of a close friend's family, and surprisingly, of a one night stand.

 _~lunch time~_

"How about we go out this Sunday hon?"-Nako.

"Sure, as long as we aren't busy hon, I mean it's almost exams. I wouldn't like it if we failed."-Yuu.

Here I am having lunch with these two, who are being sweet, again.

"You know I feel like I need to get a girlfriend now." I said. They both looked at me and chuckled.

"That's a rare craving." Nako said with a light chuckle.

"I'm not craving for a gf Nako. I mean, having lunch with you two, it feels like I need to jump off a cliff to give you two some space."

"Hahahaha! That's why you reaaaally need a gf." Yukira.

"Actually, I am currently interested on someone." This time, they were in awe. Moving closer to me, curiosity taking over them.

"Are you actually telling the truth?" Yukira, with a tone of disbelief.

"Yeah, its not always for you to be interested on someone." Nako followed.

"Well, me too. I'm pretty shocked myself. Especially the fact that it's the girl I had a one night stand with."

"WHAT?!" They both said.

"Wait wait, Did I hear that correctly? You had a one night stand?!"-Yukira

"You were never capable of doing it with someone, and now I learned you had a one night stand?!"-Nako

"How can you do this?!"-Yukira

"Yeah! How can you?!"-Nako

"HOW DARE YOU?!"-Both

I massaged my ears lightly, man they're so loud.

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, It wasn't my fault! She initiated it on me! I swear, I tried to stop her, but she got the best of me!"

"Are you kidding me?! If you had any decency, you would have tried harder!" Yukira said angrily.

"Now wait a second, If you were in that situation with Nako, I'm pretty sure you can't resist because of how seductive she is!"

Yukira looked at Nako, and then to me. A blush can be seen on both of their faces.

"I.. Uh.. That's a different topic now!"

"Okay guys, stop arguing, What's done is done. Rina can't undo the past anymore." Nako trying to calm us down.

Yukira sighed, "Haa.. You're right.. I'm sorry Hon.." She kissed Nako on the cheek and faced me, "And I'm sorry Rina, It's just I'm concerned about you. You're my best friend."

"I know.. It's fine.."

We just brushed it with a smile and continued eating. I then remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm also working for her father so I'm currently living with her."

I heard them choke.

"You guys okay?" I asked, a bit concerned.

"YOU ARE CURRENTLY WHAT?!"-Both

* * *

I am walking home alone. It's Thursday, and every Thursday I always go for my favorite cafe spot.

On my way, I saw the person who I am now expecting when I get home, Eri Ayase.

I noticed she was alone, sitting on the bench with a face I find disturbing. I feel like she was troubled. I didn't like it. I sat beside her with no second thoughts. She didn't notice me though.

I looked to where she was looking , right across the street, a couple were enjoying their date, they could be seen at some kind of gift shop, and all Eri could do was stare.

"I'm guessing one of them is your Ex." I spoke.

She looked at me, shocked. "Rina?"

"Hey, miss Ayase." I smiled. "You see, I hate it when someone I like is down. So, would you please give me the honors to treat you some snacks? Or perhaps dinner?"

She chuckled, "Someone you like?"

"Well, yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"Haha, all you said was interested you dork. Hahahaha." I finally got her to smile.

"Well, I like you, Ayase Eri." Giving her that smirk she could not help but laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You dork!"

"Hehe, I finally made you smile." She slowly stopped laughing, looked at me, and gave me that smile that sends shivers down my spine. "So what? Will you let me treat you?"

"Well," she sighed in defeat, "I wouldn't like to say no if I don't have to pay, hehehe."

I held her hand, and she did not hesitate to hold mine. I lead her to my favorite cafe, she ordered what she wanted, and so did I.

"You're serious about this huh?" She asked.

"Of course, I'm serious when I'm courting someone." I winked.

"You know what?" She said with disbelief, "I'm seriously going to fall if you keep at it with those jokes of yours."

"Wait, did I say I was kidding?"

She blushed, and looked away.

"You're really sweet Rina." She paused, hesitated, but spoke. "But, I just can't yet.."

"It's fine. I understand." I smiled. "But I just want you to know, that I'm just like this. A flirtatious person. I just like saying sweet things. But that doesn't mean I don't like you. Like. You." I pointed out.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Hehe. You 'Just' like me." She chuckled.

The waiter finally gave our orders, and we began eating.

"So, which one is it?" I asked out of the blue.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Which one of those two is your Ex? The black haired oooor, the brunette."

She surprisingly chuckled. "Well, the brunette." She paused to take a bite, "Her name is Yura Rinsei. I have known her ever since we were first years. But I confessed in the middle of our 2nd year. And so on.." She continued.

I looked to where Yura and her gf was, and returned my look to Eri.

"She sure is beautiful. No wonder you're so into her." I teased. "I guess I'll have to step up my game to surpass her then." I winked.

She smiled again. At that moment, I enjoyed looking at her smile until it slowly disappeared. It turned into somewhat, a pained expression. I noticed she was looking at someone behind me. Having a hunch. I looked behind me and I was right. Yura was there. I returned my gaze at Eri.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I asked.

Eri simply shook her head. But I know, she can't handle this. That's when I had an idea.

I stood up, Eri quickly held my hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'll be right back I promise." I smiled and quickly left. I went to a flower shop near by and bought 3 kinds of flowers. I then returned and saw Eri sighed in relief. But I didn't stop there.

I stood in front the mini stage the cafe had. I tapped the mic, and all eyes were on me. I saw Eri mouthing a 'What the hell are you doing?!' But I didn't mind her anyways.

"Hi everyone, good afternoon." I said. "Uhm... This is a nice day.. Right?" I hesitated a little. I looked at Yura. I clenched my fist. "I'm right here in front of you because I want that one person to know," I pointed to Eri, everyone looked at her, yes, even Yura. "That I love her." I saw Yura's expression. She was shocked. Ace!

"Anyways, to continue, I bought her three kinds of flowers. I'm not smart or anything, but I chose these three kinds of flowers because surprisingly I know each of them has a meaning." I glanced at Eri and smiled. For once, I saw she wasn't interested at Yura at that point. Instead, she focused on me. "First, Marjoram. This flower stands for happiness, and I want to give happiness to you. Second is, Rose. Obviously, it stands for love." I looked to the last flower and chuckled. "Now this. This is my favorite. Clover. It means think of me. And I want you to think of me, Eri. I love you, and I don't know how to change that."

At that point, I realized I have never done this before. And doing it to Eri, was like a great choice. Looking at her expression, I saw how happy she was. Everyone at the cafe clapped their hands, and I went back to our table.

Handing her the flower, she blushed. "You really have your ways too huh? Sasazaki-San." She chuckled.

"Always happy to help." I smiled.

I can't believe this. I'm doing things I have never done before. Especially to Eri.

My boss's daughter. And a one night stand.

* * *

 **Phew! Finally posted the last chapter for today. It's gonna be 2016 soon. Don't stay at your bathroom at 11:59 p.m. Or you will come out next year. MUAHAHAHAHAHA, okay. Happy new year to all of us. See you on the next paper!**


End file.
